What's Become of You?
by T're Urvawi
Summary: This is a day in the life of Drs. James Wilson and Gregory House This is sort of dark and has to do with House’s addictions and Wilson finds him


What's become of you…?

_Disclaimer: Hey all I don't own House MD. or any of its characters nor the song "because of you" by Nickelback. This is purely for fun. _

Synopsis: This is a week in the life of Drs. James Wilson and Gregory House (This is sort of dark and has to do with House's addictions and Wilson finds him)

Author's note: First House Md. Fic: This story is put to the song "because of you" by Nickelback and I'm open to comments and suggestions.

He'd had done it again. The pain was too much to bear. Empty pill bottles strewed across the counter… House looked in to the mirror, he didn't recognize the pale thin face and blood shot eyes; he looked down into the sink. He saw a thin stream of blood dripping down his arms into the white porcelain. He slowly sank to the floor, back to the cabinet, he closed his eyes.

The pain was numbing now… He opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. 'Was it always that white?' Everything was getting brighter. Soon the brightness began dim faster and faster. The edges of his vision start to fade and House welcomed the darkness with open arms.

A phone went un-answered in the next room…

_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away  
_

Wilson hung up the phone he sighed. 'What am I going to do with you House?' With that he picked up his jacket that was draped across the back of his chair and walked out the door. After locking the door, he continued his way down the hall… 'He's probably watching General Hospital.' Wilson concluded. He drove to House's apartment and rapped on the door… No answer. "House?" Wilson called… again no answer… with a sigh Wilson got out his spare and opened the door…

However, when he walked into the living room, there was no mistaking that his was deathly wrong…

_From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you_

Wilson called for House… "House? Greg? You here?" Wilson began searching the small apartment. He saw the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and that the light was on… "Greg?" Wilson could smell blood… Thinking the worse has happened, he quickly pushed the door open lightly with one hand… What he saw was enough to make even him pass out… "Greg!" Greg House was on the floor, back to the cabinet with one leg stretched out in front of him… His face was ashened and blood had started to make small pools on the floor tile. Wilson got on his knees quickly and started checking House over all the while talking to him in a soothing calm voice. "I'm here Greg, I'm here."

'Oh God… he's so pale…' All Wilson could think about was helping his friend… There wasn't enough blood on the floor to require a blood transfusion, but he needed to get his arms covered fast… "House? You with me buddy?" Wilson asked in a quiet but firm tone…

_  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?  
_

House looked up weakly at Wilson… Wilson looked like an angel due to the light emanating around him… "W..w.wil..son?" House manages to get out… "F.For.Forgive me?" He couldn't look at Wilson anymore, he was so ashamed yet he laughed at the irony of it all…

_  
Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth  
_

Wilson looked pitifully at House… He had already bandaged one arm. Wilson thanked God that the wounds weren't deep… "What has become of you Greg?" Wilson asked his best friend… "I thought we sorted all of this out…" Wilson finished bandaging and told House to hang on for a minute while he got his bag out of his car… All he received for an answer was a weak nod… Wilson got up from his place on the floor and left the bathroom. He hurried to his car and grabbed the necessaries and his medical bag… This was going to be a long night, he could tell…

_  
From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you  
_

Wilson came back into the apartment after setting his things down he grabbed his stethoscope and went back to the bathroom… House had moved very little in the time he was gone. He wasn't as pale as he was before, which Wilson was grateful for… He listened to Greg's heart for a second then decided it was ok to move him… "House?" Wilson asked but he got little in response; he tried again "Greg?" This time House lifted his eyes to meet Wilson's. "We need to move you… Can you get up with my help? Are you up to it?" House gave a slight nod… He was tired of sitting on the floor anyway… After Wilson positioned himself and draped one of Greg's arms over his shoulder he counted, "OK on three… One… two… three." Wilson picked House up off the floor and maneuvered him out of the bath room. "House? We're going to have to get you out of those clothes ok?" Wilson said motioning to House's bloodied clothes… "All of this to get my clothes off, huh James?" Greg quipped weakly… "House!" Wilson said in an annoyed tone.

_  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?  
From what you do..._

Once House was cleaned up and changed, Wilson helped him to the bed and laid him down. He pulled up the covers and checked Greg over once more as well as his bandages, which he was glad to see hadn't bled through. "Wilson?" House asked… "Yeah House?" "You're staying right?" "Yes, of course…" Wilson said… "Can we keep this between us?" House asked hopefully in a quiet voice… "If we must…" Wilson replied. "Thanks…" House said and with that he let his eyes drift shut, knowing he was safe and Wilson was there…

Wilson took a seat in a chair in House's room. He had already got everything that would be needed to assist House in his recovery, primarily a bucket… He knew soon House's body would want to expel anything it didn't want; mainly the drugs House had taken… It would be one hell of a night but he knew House would make it…

Wilson settled deeper into the chair and watched House as he slept… Moonlight drifted into the room through half covered window and reflected off of Greg's face… But finally laid on Wilson…

House's Guardian Angel…_  
_


End file.
